


Nephilim

by nightrider67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Awesome Bobby Singer, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Raised Separately, Gen, Good Parent John Winchester, Possessed John Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrider67/pseuds/nightrider67
Summary: On the day of the blood moon, Lucifer is able to slip out of the cage. With some of his newfound freedom, he wants to give one more screw you to heaven in the form of the most powerful weapon, A Nephilim.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yall I'm so excited about this story I have been working on it for a while and it will be my first ever beta read story. It was beta-read by the amazing Keymaster. Seriously without them, this chapter would have been a mess.

Mary wiped away her tears as she peered into Dean’s room. He thankfully had slept through the fight. She didn’t want to fight, but John needed to stop spending so much money and time at the bar. A new flood of tears came as she closed the door. This isn’t what she wanted for her son. She knew what it was like to have an unstable childhood and didn’t wish it on her boy. Mary let the tears slip out. 

John was sitting by the lake. His eyes soaking up every bit of the lake with its mirroring reflection. He picked up a smooth stone and flicked it across the lake. The stone skipped twice then sunk. He let out a large sigh. He felt a comforting hand on his arm. “John, please let me help you,” the soothing voice of his wife met his ears.  
He picked up another rock, “This is my fault Mary we’re gonna lose the house if I don’t shape up!" punctuated by John throwing the stone. The stone skipped once. He stole another rock from the ground  
“Honey, I can take all your troubles away trust me, just say yes,” John let out a small sigh. He threw the stone into the water, creating a large splash, sitting up slightly  
John looked into Mary’s eyes, “Yes of course I trust you” Light streamed out of the Mary look-a-like into John’s mouth. Lucifer opened the ex-marines eyes. This vessel had his brother stink all over it, but it was no time to be picky.

Mary threw up in the toilet again. It felt like she was going to die. Then it was like a switch was flipped. She checked her calendar, and yep, her period was supposed to be last week. That pulse the sickness gave her a good idea of what was going on. Once this bout was over she went to the store.  
(Maybe add some more context here?)  
She stared at the double lines, on the small plastic device, the last damning piece of evidence she needed. The few minutes it took to confirm her pregnancy seemed like hours. She let a grin split her face, another child. Her own little Sammy. The excitement was coursing through her veins. 

John and Mary came home from the hospital with smiles on their faces. John paid the sitter and Mary went to Dean’s room. “Hey, Deany,” the boy looks up from his legos with a large smile. He ran up and hugged her legs. She picked him up and spun him around a couple of times. She walked down the stairs who was just shutting the door behind him.  
John smiled when he turned around and took him out of Mary’s arms. “Hey, buddy your mamas got something to tell you,” he shifted Dean in his arms so he could look at his mother.  
Mary gave Dean another smile before starting “Dean, you're gonna have a little brother,” Dean’s small eyebrows scrunched together for a second then a grin split his face.  
“I’m gonna be a brother?” he asked.  
“Yes, Dean,”

Screaming fills the room. Mary can’t help it. She feels like she is going to die. John was standing next to her. His hand was being crushed by her. The screaming seemed to crescendo until everything was silent for a second. Then more screaming. The baby was so small. That’s all John could see before a doctor rushed off with him. Azazel smiled as he took the baby right from underneath John’s nose. This was the special child his father had spoken about. He was supposed to wait until six months but the child's power was too great to ignore. Azazel turned a corner and looked both ways before taking a scalpel out and slitting his wrist. Drops of warm sticky blood fell into the baby’s mouth. “Better than mother's milk, Samael” Azazel whispered. He had gotten the name from Lucifer himself. Azazel was so busy looking at the small child he didn’t notice the knuckles flying at his face.

A short man with golden hair ran past John almost knocking him down but the distressed man didn’t notice. He felt like his senses were dulled. He walked to the small boy sitting on the bench with the coloring book. John scooped Dean into his arms and held him tight while he silently let tears slide down his face. “What’s wrong daddy?” Dean asked. That’s when John remembered the second child he was just given.  
John walked up to a nurse he coughed to clear his throat “I’m sorry but do you know where my son is?'' The nurse was one of the ones who was in the room. “A doctor is probably just looking him over. He should be back in a minute,” she explained in a sympathetic voice. A cool sense of relief washed over John. He blinked a couple of times and sat down. He let out a large sigh disappointed at all the work for nothing, they still lost her. “I’m sorry Dean, but your mommy died from the cancer,”

Gabriel was just about to snap up some lovely ladies to spend the night with him when he felt a tug on his grace. He ignored it as it happened every time someone prayed to him. Then he felt a yank. Then he felt a large discharge of unfamiliar grace. He teleported to the hospital in Lawrence Kansa. The grace felt more familiar now that he was closer to it. It felt cool and nope he was not prepared to think about it.  
He ran past a distraught looking man to where he could feel the grace. There was a small child in the arms of a prince of hell. He didn’t even think, punching the creature in the face, and before the baby could hit the ground he caught it. The demon left but all Gabriel could think is ‘oh crap’ when he saw the child. He could recognize any of his brother’s graces, especially the one of the second archangel. He could feel that the mother was dead and her soul was on its way to heaven. The father was going to be a problem. He couldn’t let the child stay with humans who knew what powers it might have.  
Gabriel did the one this he could think of. He erased their memories of the pregnancy. The happy trips to the hospital were now trips to get leukemia for a cancer Mary had. 

It wasn’t very hard to figure out after that. The blood moon was when the cage was at its weakest. So the day it happened Lucifer must have slipped out of the cracks and had the child. However once the blood moon was gone, Lucifer must’ve been snapped back to his cage. Gabriel went to the only person he knew for help.  
He appeared outside the salvage yard and knocked on the door cradling the child. The expected shotgun was in his face before he was splashed with holy water. “Heya, Booby,” the gruff man gave a scowl.  
“The hell, you doing here?” he asked while waving them in.  
Gabriel assumed he didn’t see the bundle in his arms and walked in. “Well you're the only human I know and I need help,”  
Bobby finished locking the door and turned around. He looked at Gabriel for a second then his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. The gruff man was speechless. “Do you know anything about Babies?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many thanks to KeyMaster for beta reading this chapter by making it sound better then I could ever imagine

John Winchester felt destroyed after Mary had died. The only thing that kept him going was his son. Dean, while quieter than usual, was still a child and was a beacon of light in the harsh storm that was his life. John felt tears slipping down his face as he began to pack up all of Mary’s clothing. While he was packing some of her shirts, he found a leather book. He pulled it out and sat on his bed, opening the book to its first page.

John had read the whole journal in less than an hour. He was sure he was crazy. Ghosts? Demons? There was a whole world of supernatural creatures that people didn’t know about. The weirdest thing was the last entry. ‘I know I said I would stop writing here but I'm so excited. I am going to have another child in about a month's time. I was scared at first that Dean was going to be jealous but he seems to be just as excited as me! I can tell he will be a wonderful big brother. John has been a lot better since we found out and it has been such a blessing. Sammy has already helped more than they could ever know,’ Did something happen to her? What was this about? There were a couple of phone numbers on the back. Would someone answer?

Life at Bobby's was calm. In the day’s Gabriel would teach Sam about angelic things and Bobby would teach him about human things. At nights while Sam and Bobby were sleeping Gabriel would fly off to keep his trickster reputation upheld. 

They woke to a scream. Bobby ran into the hallway to see his guest room door open. He slowly crept inside shotgun raise only to see Gabriel trying to comfort Sam who was thrashing around on the bed. He placed the shotgun next to the door, walking over to help diffuse the situation. The boy looked like he was seizing. The boy let out one final heart-wrenching scream then stopped. A red spaded tail poked out from under the boy nearly giving Bobby a heart attack.

The blood moon was tonight. The past five years felt like they had flown by. He was standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, so absorbed in his thoughts he didn’t even feel the other grace. “Hello, brother,” Gabriel jumped up and turned around to see Lucifer. Neither of them recognized the smashed coffee mug.“Lucifer,” Gabriel whispered.  
“In the flesh, or I guess someone else’s,” he joked.   
“Well, I was just saying hi, I got to pick up my rugrat now,” before Lucifer could disappear Gabriel grabbed his arm. “Why?”  
“Why, What?”  
“Why the Winchesters, I mean Sam was supposed to be your perfect vessel,”  
“Yes, yes I know the plan, but when have I ever followed God’s plan?” there was a pause.  
“It really was nice to see you, Gabriel,” then Lucifer disappeared.  
“Shit!”

Lucifer stared at his son who stared back at him. Sam’s eyes were glowing in a strange mix of gold, blue and red. They were both waiting for the other one to make a move. Sam’s tail swished back and forth, the spade cutting through the air. It was supposed to be part of his ‘true’ form but they were manifesting in the physical plain. While it made him look cute now when he was older it would make him terrifying to humans. He was a mix of heaven, earth, and hell. 

His soul boosted his angelic powers combined, with the demon blood which allowed him to develop powers that are only available to demons. The boy's eyes continued to glow. Lucifer felt Sam's grace reach out and the boy started to walk towards him. When Sam reached him he looked into Lucifer’s eyes and smiled. Lucifer picked him up and they were gone. Gabriel and Bobby rushed into the room “Balls,” Bobby bellowed.  
“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Gabriel shouted, panicking for his son’s life. 

The boy had opened himself completely to Lucifer. It was almost intoxicating the untapped power the boy had. Lucifer was holding the boy who was smiling at him. Lucifer grinned back at him. They were in Detroit. Ironic. “You're my dad right,” came a small voice. Lucifer looked down, the boy’s eyes had stopped glowing.   
“Yeah,” he replied, embracing the moment and cradled his son while he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yall so much for reading  
> please comment it really helps with motivation   
> love yall <3


End file.
